The Dangers Ahead
by Vanilla Nerd
Summary: Nikki is just your average 20 year old. But the dangers that are ahead will change her life forever. FINAL CHAPTER UP! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

It was a long day of work for Nikki. She just wanted to come home from work and sleep. "God, what a long day… I need some coffee." She rolled herself to the side of the bed, sliding her legs to the edge, then putting her feet firmly on the floor. She grabbed her hair tie and tied her red hair up into a bun.

She called for Zach, her boyfriend, "Zach!" He came scrambling in, "Get me some coffee, okay sweetie?" Zach turned away and mumbled under his breath. Nikki looked at the time, 4:00 at night. _I need coffee at 4:00 at night? _She thought. She stood, walking to the kitchen. She can see that Zach is almost falling asleep at the coffee machine.

"Zach, I'll get it. You go back to sleep. You need rest. Sorry for bothering you hun." And with that, Zach turned, gave Nikki a kiss, and walked to his bed. Nikki grabbed the mug, poured coffee inside, and poured a tiny bit of milk in.

Nick, Zach's older brother, turned on the news. Nikki came in with her fresh mug of coffee. She sat down; the news people were talking…

"Well Janet, it seems that there are some cannibalistic murderous creatures in the west. They can not be explained. But they can be described. They look like decaying people. They look like monsters. Well, if you've seen those zombie movies, they look like that." The TV news caster man said.

Nikki worried about her hometown.

Nick turned off the TV. "Don't worry, they won't come up here. Nothing really happens here like that." Nikki had an uneasy feeling that tomorrow won't be an ordinary day. Nick got out the three guns that were conveniently stored in one of his room mates rooms. He stacked them in the hallway. Nikki ignored the fact that Nick is putting guns in the hallway and went to bed.

The next morning Nikki woke up to the pounding on their front door. Nikki looked through the peep hole. It looked like Andy, one of the room mates. But his face was decaying and part of his chin was missing. She locked the door.

She grabbed the guns and screamed, "Nick! Zach! We have a problem!"

They came in, and Nikki threw a gun at each of them. "Make sure they are loaded. Andy's at the front door…"

"Well let him in!" Zach said heading towards the door. Nikki blocked him, "look through the peep hole first."

Zach rolled his eyes and lifted an eyebrow, "Um… okay." So he looked and saw that Andy was a decaying mess, "Gross."

Nick pushed Zach away from the door and looked through the peep hole. He cursed at the decaying Andy. The decaying Andy made a grunting noise. Nick told everyone to stand back and get ready. He unlocked the door, Nikki and Zach aimed their guns. Nick opened the door and Decaying Andy nearly attacked Nick. Zach put his finger on the trigger, "Sorry man…" Zach pulled the trigger and shot Andy in the head. Andy the Zombie fell to the floor.

Nick pushed the dead body out the door, he shut the door and locked it. "Let's border up all the windows." Zach grabbed the kitchen table, "This could block the kitchen windows and door." Nick nodded and handed him a hammer and nails, which came out of thin air.

Nikki closed the curtains and nailed boards to the windows in the living room. "I think we're all set. There are no more windows to board up."

Nick nodded, "Now all we have to do is protect ourselves, and make sure we have enough food and water."

Zach picked up his cell phone, "Guys, we got to make sure Mom, Dad, Abigail, and Jake are okay." Abigail and Jake are his other siblings.

Nick nodded, "Make sure they made it to somewhere safe."

Zach dialed his father's cell phone, "it's ringing." It took one more ring until someone picked up, "hello?"

Zach sighed, "hey dad! You guys okay?"

"Hey! Yeah we're fine. Your sister your mother and your brother all made it to the base safely. We're surrounded by guards who will protect us. You guys should come. Your mother is worried about you."

"Okay dad, we'll try. If not, we'll stay here." Zach hung up the phone, "What are we going to do? Go to the base to be with our family? Or stay here?"

Nick grabbed a jacket, "We're going to the base."

_How'd I do for my first Dawn of the Dead fic? Please reveiw!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews everyone! I appreciate all of them. I'll describe the characters now. **

**Nick: Tall 6'5, muscular, brown eyes, short brown hair, tan, 5 'o' clock shadow, has a friend in the military who helps him aim, he knows how to street fight. **

**Zach: Tall 6'2, muscular, brown eyes, brown hair to his ears, clean shaven, eye brow ring, his brother Nick teaches him to shoot and street fight. **

**Nikki: 5'4, slim, tan, brown eyes, red hair, freckles, pierced ears, has no experience with a gun. **

**Okay, on with the story. **

Nick tossed his coat on and looked out the window, there were 3 zombies surrounding their apartment. Zach turned all the lights out. Nikki tossed everyone their guns. "Guys, are we ready to get into the car?" Nikki said putting her hair up into a messy bun.

Nick nodded, "Yeah, there are some zombies out there, if you see one, either shoot them in the head, or kick them. Kicking them slows them down a bit. Trust me, I watched the news."

Zach cocked his gun, "We're running to the car?"

Nikki put her gun in her belt, "The car is right in front. We can make it."

Nick unlocked the door, "Ready? Set… let's go!"

They ran down the stairs to the front door. Nick looked out the window, "Okay, there are three out there, they're no where near the car. We can make it." Nick opened up the door wide and they ran to the car. Nick fumbled with his keys, and unlocked the doors. Nikki jumped in the back, Zach hopped in the passenger seat and Nick ran into the driver seat. He locked all the doors.

"Nick! Drive! They're gaining!" Nikki screamed. And Nick started the car, it made a loud rumble. It made the zombies look in their direction. He slammed on the gas, "okay, where's the base?"

Zach called his father, "Dad! We made it to the car. We're driving. Where do we go!"

On the other line, he could here grunts. "Dad? You there?"

He answered, "Oh hey there boy! Sorry, I'm very tired. What do you want?"

"Dad, we need to know how to get to the base." Zach said, tears starting to fall down his face, "Dad, I'm scared."

"Son, I'll tell you. Take the first left on AVENUE. You'll see a large building, with guards with guns. That's it."

"Thanks dad." And Zach hung up.

"So, where are we going?" Nick asked.

"Take this left!" Zach screamed. While he was talking to his father, Nick was driving.

"Okay." Nick responded.

Nikki screamed. Zach turned around to see a zombie pushing its face against the window. "Nikki! Duck!" Zach pulled out his gun, aimed at the head and fired. Missed. He shot again… got the arm. He shot one more time, and finally got the zombie's head. It fell to the concrete of the road.

Nick saw the building with guards. "We're here. It looks like most of the people made it."

Zach looked from side to side… there were no zombies. "Let's go!"

Nick unlocked the doors. They jumped out, closed the car doors, and ran to the guards.

Nick screamed at them, "hey, we haven't been harmed by these things! Can we get in! Our family is in there."

The guards nodded, they opened the doors and pushed them all inside. The doors quickly shut behind them. Nikki looked around, there were people coughing, people sleeping, people playing card games… "it's safe in here you guys."

Zach nodded, "I see dad!" he waved frantically, "hey dad! Over here!" he started running. Nikki and Nick followed.

Everyone attacked each other with hugs. It seemed that this was going to be a safe place.

Suddenly, there were bangs against the doors, along with screams of agony. The other guards near the windows stared at he crowds of zombies limping towards the base.

Abigail, Nick's and Zach's little sister, whimpered, "they're not coming in are there?"

Nick hugged her, "No… we're safe."

Or are they? Who knows what could happen to them. Will the zombies get in? Will the families have to find a new safe place to hide?

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to give out a big thanks to Black Crusador for sending me a really awesome review.  **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dawn Of the Dead. I only own my characters and this story. ON WITH THE STORY.**

The banging on the doors continued through out the night. All who wished this horrifying danger would end, sat in the back of the room, all who were brave enough, gathered all the weapons they could find. Abigail Nikkie and her mother were told to sit in the back in order to stay safe. Nick, Jake, Zach, and their father grabbed their guns and joined the people ready to pounce on the decaying monsters if they got in.

As the banging continued, screams of agony from the guards out side were still heard. The "Zombies" were slowly picking at them, they knew there were people inside this building, fresh meat.

Nick reached for the door to hold it from being opened, his body was trembling. Jake and Zach had their guns aimed at the doors, just in case. The sounds of shuffled feet, screams of agony, and the sound of bones crunching, made the children in the back cry in fear. Their father, who we will call, John, tried to hold the doors closed .

One person suggested, "we have to put something really heavy as a blockade to this door."

Zach looked over and saw two soda machines, "Can we use those?"

The random person looked over, and in a surpised tone of voice said, "Yes! You and your brother grab them. Do your best to quicken your pace!"

Jake and Zach ran over to the soda machines. Zach said, "help me with this one. We'll come back." Jake grabbed one end of the machine and Zach grabbed the other. The dragged it with much force over the carpet. Their muscles bulging from all the work, the veins in their arms showing. Finally, they got it to the door and everyone helped to get it on its side and pushed it against the door.

Soon they went back to get the other one, they dragged it. They were getting tired, they were losing their breath. They dropped it at the door, Jake called out, "help us pick it up and stack it on the other one!"

So they all lifted the machine together on the count of 3. They turned it on its side and stacked it heavily on the other machine, leaning them both on the door. The "zombies" still pounding on the door, but not pushing. It's as they know the machines were stacked against the door.

Are they going to get in?

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone stood in the back of the room, watching the doors. The zombies banging against the doors, making them shake. Nikki looked at the lock on the door, unlocked. She started to run towards the doors, when Zach grabbed her arm, "What are you doing?"

Nikki ripped her arm away from his grip, "Locking the doors."

Zach stood there, "what if…"

"Something bad happens? We'll just see now won't we?" Nikki turned and ran to the door. She crawled on top of the soda machines, holding the doors, hoping for heavens sake, the zombies would not burst open the doors. She reached for the lock; it's too high for her reach. She started to stand, the soda machines started to wobble, Zach cried out. Nikki looked back, everyone was looking at her, one woman was preying. A child clutched her doll. She felt a nudge from the door, the zombies knew she was there. She grabbed the lock and pulled it to the other side of the door, she struggled, but she pulled with all her might. She finally got the doors locked. She felt another nudge on the door and it flung her backwards. She fell on her back, Zach ran forward and picked her up.

"Are you okay?" Zach asked resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I guess I am… I'm so scared." Nikki said, rubbing the back of her head.

Suddenly there was a crashing sound, like glass breaking. Everyone turned to the windows, they were getting in. Nick turned and saw the back room, "Everyone to the back room! NOW!" Everyone scampered to the door. Nick looked back, and the zombies were limping towards them. Nick grabbed the key from the janitor man, he was too scared to put it in the hole, he fumbled with the key. It fell to the floor. He looked back at the zombies, they were getting closer. Jake picked the key up and put it in the lock, he turned it. The door opened and everyone scrambled inside. John closed the door and locked it. He turned, "I think we're safe in here." He turned the light on and there were 5 zombies in the corner of the room staring at them.

"Something tells me we're _not _safe here." Zach said pushing nikki his mother and sister behind him.

Nick shot 2 zombies in the head, perfect. He shot again, missed. The zombies charged forward. One of them had no jaw; another was missing an eye and a nose. The children screamed. Nick fired again at the creature coming forward to him, he shot its shoulder. That slowed it down. He fired again, got it in the forehead. He let out a sigh.

Suddenly, he heard a scream of terror. He turned around and one of those zombies was attacking one of the sick old ladies. Nick shot, and he got it in the head. The woman fell to the floor in tears, "You have to shoot me too!"

Nick was puzzled, "what are you talking about?"

"It bit me." The woman said. Nick didn't understand. Why did he have to shoot her? The woman continued, "If someone is bit, then they become one of those things."

Nick put the gun to the woman's head, he started to cry, and whispered "I'm so sorry ma'am." The woman took a deep breath and held it in. Nick struggled to pull the trigger. Abigail screamed, "Nick! There are 2 more of those things in this room! KILL IT FIRST!"

Nick, being startled, pulled the trigger of the gun, shooting the woman, killing her. Everyone cried out. Nick looked over at Abigail who was in tears from fright. Then he looked over at Nikki and his mother, huddled with Abigail and the rest of the children. He then looked over at Zach, who was aiming his rifle at one of the zombies, Zach said, "Die you son of a bitch." He pulled the trigger and shot it in the shoulder. "Shit!" he screamed. He cocked the gun, aimed at it again, this time more at the zombies head. He pulled the trigger and killed it.

Nikki stared at the last zombie in the room, it was limping towards her. She listened to the pounding on the door, Nick and Zach aimed their guns at the zombie. Nikki put her hand to her cheek, to wipe away the sweat. The zombie was getting closer, the pounding on the door was getting louder. Her started rubbing her temples. _My head, make it stop, make the pounding stop! _Nikki looked at Nick, sweat dripping down his face, his gun aimed at the monster, she looked at Zach, his body trembling, his gun shaking violently. She closed her eyes, and she heard a gunshot, along with many grunts and moans. She opened her eyes back up and the zombie was closer to her. She closed her eyes again, and she heard a thump. She opened her eyes, and the zombie was lying face down on the floor.

Nikki felt light, like her whole body could float to the ceiling. Her head was beginning to spin, lots of small dots her blocking her vision. "Guys… I don't feel so good." She closed her eyes; she started to hear her heart beat. She opened them back up and Zach was sitting next to her. She closed her eyes again, and she tried to open them again, but her eye lids were too heavy, she couldn't feel her body. She couldn't move.

Suddenly, she felt alright again. She opened her eyes to a bright room. There were men and women dressed in white robes. She tried to speak, but her throat closed on her. She tried to speak again, all that came out was a groan.

A woman came up to her and put her hand on her cheek, "It'll be okay, Nicole. It's over."

Nikki lifted her hand to her face, "_What's_ over?"

The woman smiled, "The zombies are gone. Your family is in other rooms being checked on. You were lucky you were found. With all those zombies, we were sure you guys wouldn't survive."

Nikki sat up, but she was a little dizzy, "You mean, you knew we were there?"

"Yes." She started to walk away. Nikki grabbed her wrist, "You knew we were there, and you didn't get us earlier!"

"I'm sorry, Nicole." The woman pulled her arm away, "You're safe now. The zombies are gone."

Nikki smiled, she hasn't been this happy in forever. _They're really gone? This is amazing. _

Nikki got up and walked out the door, her family was sitting outside ready to greet her. Nikki screamed excitedly and they all talked about what the doctors told them.

The Next Morning

"Z DAY IS OVER!" The reporter man said on TV.

Zach sat in the recliner chair. Nick was lying on the couch, and Nikki was sitting in the bean bag chair. Zach changed the channel…

**_The extra zombies were in a pen, a man said, "Now this here is the pen where they scientists are keeping the things, they call 'zombies.' They are examining how this all started. They seem to think that it has to do with something in the blood. But-_**

Zach turned the TV off. "What a load of bull shit. I bet some crazy mad scientist created a serum and injected it in people and made those people spread it by eating other people!"

Nikki shook her head, "Stupid! You played Resident Evil too much."

The End….

Or is it?


End file.
